Pneumatic tires for motorcycles that have a block pattern such as described in patent document 1, for example, are used in motorcycles that travel on rough place (e.g., see patent document 1).
In block pattern tires for rough place, in order to increase traction, it becomes necessary to increase the block rigidity for the purpose of obtaining the effect of digging into the road surface.
Conventionally, the blocks themselves have been made larger to increase the block rigidity or the hardness of the rubber that is used has been increased to increase the block rigidity.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 06-320916